A week before halloween Seddie style
by nadene-seddiefan
Summary: Its one week before halloween and alot of pranking is about to happen icarly style. But what happens when Sam and Freddie aggree to something? Will we end up with Seddie? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1- A week before halloween**

It was a week before halloween and Sam and Freddie had just enetered Carlys apartment, they were going to rehearse for the next icarly. Carly was up in the icarly studio waiting for her two best friends to arrive, whilst Spencer was busy down stairs dancing around like a five year old. He was clearly happy about something. He didnt even notice that Sam and Freddie had arrived. Sam and freddie just looked at eachother before freddie decided to speak.

Whats going on Spence? He asked eager to know why Spencer was so over joyed.

Ahh! Spencer shouted, i didnt notice you two had came in.

The three of them stood there awquardly for a few moments until Sam had realised Spencer was yet to answer Freddie's question, which she also wanted to know the answer to.

Are you going to answer the Fredwards question? She asked.

Spencer immediatly began to smile before speaking when he said, right do you guys both know how Carly always fools us every year with some lame halloween prank and then we seem really stupid because of it?

Yes. Sam and Freddie answered at the same time, before shooting glares at eachother for saying the same thing at the same time like they always do.

(Spencer carried on with his story) I have a great plan and i need you two to help me with it and then this year we will be victorious because we pulled the best halloween prank ever to be done in the history of halloween pranks.

So whats the prank? Sam asked getting slightly nervous even though she didnt know what Spencer wanted her and Freddie to do.

Spencer gritted his teeth together and crossed his arms before he spoke knowing that Sam and Freddie were going to go crazy. Now just remember guys that its only for a week Spencer said whilst taking a step backwards. Its only a week that you will have to PRETEND to date eachother.

WHAT! Sam immediatly screamed... You want me to date Queen of the Nubs!

Im not going to date this blonde headed deamon and i never will even if my life depended on it. Freddie said trying to stay calm about the whole situation.

Oh come on guys Spencer said, you know it will fool Carly really well and its not like im asking you to go and get married and live happily ever after or anything. You know how much this would mean for me. Spencer carried on begging and after a while of doing so Sam had made the decision to speak.. ill do it she said, whilst raising her right hand.

WHAT! Freddie yelled along with spencer. Spencer didnt think she would aggree to it and if she did he thought it would take much longer with bribary of money and an extra large bucket of fried chicken and maybe some ham if she was lucky.

I said ill do it, its not like this nub is gonna aggree to it. So ill aggree to it and still wont have to do it. There you go nice and simple she said.

Ill do it Freddie immediatly said struggiling to find his words, knowing that he was going to have to date Sam Puckett this could be the worst mistake of his life he thought.

WHAT! Sam yelled, you weren't supposed to aggree with it she said with her eyes filling up with anger.

YES! Spencer screamed. He was so excited, with that he didnt know what to do and started dancing around again. Sam and Freddie were stood facing each other awquardly with Sam shooting Freddie evil glares.

Sam and Freddie then heard footsteps coming from the stairs, followed by the voice of Carly Shay. Spencer have you seen Sam and Freddie they were suppost to be here by now? Carly was asking...

Whilst Carly was still walking down the stairs Sam and Freddie panicked not knowing what to do. Freddie then grabbed Sam and pulled her towards him. With his hands around her waist he took a deep breath and began to kiss her. Sam was shocked at first, but she soon got used to it and put her hands on top of his shoulders whilst she deepened the kiss. They then both closed their eyes before hearing Carly scream out of excitment.

Sam and Freddie continued kissing, not knowing that this isnt a prank they were pulling on Carly it was a prank Carly and Spencer were pulling on Sam and Freddie. Operation Seddie here we go...


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2- what happens now?**

Carly soon stopped screaming and Spencer soon stopped dancing they just stood and smiled at each other knowing that this is going to be an intresting week that could end up going two different ways. One was Sam and Freddie admitting that they are in love with eachother and the other was that they would seriously hate eachother.

Sam and Freddie broke from their kiss forgetting that Carly and Spencer were in the room. They were to busy gazing into eachother's eyes trying to figure out what had just happened and more importantly they wanted to know what the other one was thinking. They were still in the exact same position. Freddie's arms were still tightly wrapped around Sam's waist whilst Sams arms were comfortably resting on Freddie's shoulders. Carly couldn't believe how cute they looked and decided to nudge Spencer to see if he thought the same.

"OUCH" he yelled. He was a bit to loud as Sam and Freddie turned and noticed they had been watching.

"OMG you guys are so adorable. How long have you been keeping this a secret from me?" Carly asked.

Sam and Freddie's mouths both opened to speak but no sound seemed to come out.

"Well me and Sam need to have a girly chat in my room now, Freddie you can go and fix the green screen in the studio, we may be a while" Carly said as she was dragging Sam up the stairs.

When the girls went upstairs Freddie walked over to the sofa, layed down and let out a huge grown.

"So how long have you and sam been dating?" Spencer asked with his voice full of sarcasm, trying not to let out a laugh. Freddie just growned even louder whilst pulling up his head to look at Spencer with a very frustrated face.

**(Carly's room)**

The girls reached Carly's room where Sam's interigation was going to take place. Carly made Sam sit on her bed while Carly danced around like a 5 year old.

"Oh i cant believe it" Carly said "You and Freddie are going to make a great couple"

At this point Sam's stomach was twisting into a million knots, she couldn't believe what she had gotten her self in to and didnt know how she was going to survive this week.

"There is one very important question i need to know the answer to" Carly said "Is Freddie a good kisser?" she asked eager to know what Sam's answer would be.

"Yes, he isnt just a good kisser he is a perfectly brilliant kisser" Sam answered.

She wasn't lying though Sam did enjoy kissing Freddie and was wondering when she would get to kiss him next. She was wondering if he felt the same way and had to keep telling herself she didn't like the Nub and that she only enjoyed it because it reminded her of her first kiss.

Carly screamed again with excitment and carried on asking Sam lots of questions leaving Sam to think that she could end up hating halloween...

**(Downstairs)**

Meanwhile downstairs Freddie was about to go upstairs to the icarly studio and fix the green screen when stormed in. She walked straight over to her son and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Freddie, im so happy for you and Sam" She said with a huge smile on her face.

Freddie's jaw immediatly dropped.

"Mum how do you know about me and Sam?" Freddie asked

"Oh Freddie, i follow icarly" She answered lifting up her pear phone.

What freddie didnt know is that a lot of people are involved in this halloween prank including . It truly is going to be a great halloween.


	3. Chapter 3  do they or dont they

**Chapter 3**

**"**Are you saying its already been tweeted that me and Sam are dating" Freddie asked

" Well yes dear, I wouldnt of known other wise" Mrs Benson replied

"Well who tweeted it?" Freddie asked starting to get slightly frustrated.

Mrs Benson and Freddie turned to look at Spencer who was holding up Carly's pear phone with a smile on his face. Freddie wasnt happy that everyone would now know that him and Sam were dating. With that Sam and Carly came running down the stairs and joined everyone in the living room.

" Aww here we are, the love of my son's life" Mrs Benson said.

Sam gave Freddie a what is going on look, whilst he placed his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dont you think they are so cute together?" Carly asked.

"Yes they are" Mrs Benson replied "Well sorry to ruin the fun but Freddie you need to come with me and have a tick bath" She said.

Sam wasnt expecting a goodbye, but freddie placed his other hand around her waist before kissing her gently on the lips for a few seconds. He then proceeded to walk out of the door and into his own apartment with his mother. Sam was completly shocked.

As soon as Freddie left Carly walked straight over to Sam and said "dont worry you will see him tomorrow at school, theres no need to get the love sick bug."

As soon as Carly mentioned the word school Sam began to panic. Her heart was beating so fast, she was worried about what this was going to do to her reputation. She then knew she had to go and speak to Freddie, where the could be alone. She also knew that after all the drama that had happened today there was only one place Freddie could be which was the fire escape. Sam waited 20 minutes before pretending she recieved a text from her Mum and that she needed to go and help her out.

"Erm Carls i gotta go, Mums got the cat stuck in the washing machine again, ill see you tomorrow" Sam said to Carly as she walked out the door.

Sam then went straight to Freddie's fire escape where she could see Freddie sat on the stair well staring up at the stars. You could see he was in deep thought. She continued walking over to him, when he eventually realised she was there.

"Hey" she said as she sat down beside Freddie.

"Hey, are you okay?" He replied.

"Ill be honest, im a bit confused about this whole situation" She replied

" Yeh me too" He said honestly.

" So why did you aggree to it?" She asked him.

"Because you said i wouldn't, i wanted to prove you wrong" He replied.

With that there was a moments silence and running away by AM began to play on the radio that was behind them. You could see that Sam and Freddie both knew what the song was and why it was so important to them. With that they both started to lean in, Freddie then closed his eyes as they were about to kiss and re-live the moment of there first kiss. Freddies phone went off and made them both jump out of there skin.

Sam spoke as Freddie took his phone out of his pocket

"Im gonna get out of here, ill see you at school tomorrow" She said before running down the stairs of the fire escape. Her timing fitted so well to the lyrics of the song Freddie thought as all you heard was 'I keep running away'...

With that Freddie began to take a look at his phone, he had a text from Gibby which read:

TO FREDDIE

So scince when did you have the hot's for sam? ;)

FROM GIBBY


	4. Chapter 4 school drama

**chapter 4- the nightmare at school **

Freddie didnt reply to Gibby's text, he decided to call it a night and go to sleep. He was gonna need all the sleep he can get for school tomorrow. He was glad the first day of this week was over and was wondering what else was going to happen. He soon drifted off to sleep.

**(Next day)**

Freddie woke up to the bright sun shining through his bedroom window, thinking that the weather is going to be great today and much better then the rain they usually get in Seattle. Freddie got dressed, washed and made his bed then went out to the kitchen to get his breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, i hope you slept well" Mrs Benson greeted him as he entered the kitchen . She was cooking blueberry pancakes Freddie's favourite.

" Eh yeh i slept great" Freddie replied, while pouring him self a glass of fresh orange juice to go with his pancakes that he was waiting for.

"So what are you and Sam going to get up to today then" Mrs Benson asked.

Freddie then began to choke and spit out his orange juice, he had completly forgotten about what had happened yesterday, in fact he thought it was all just a simple dream. Freddie began to panic and stutter with his words.

"Erm i eh that em reminds me i eh have to go to school early bye" Freddie said as he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the door.

As soon as he closed the front door and took a deep breath Carly walked out of her door.

"Oh hello Freddie, are you going to school early so you can see Sam?" She asked. " Come on then ill walk with you" She said not giving Freddie a chance to answer.

**(In school)**

It didnt take long for Carly and Freddie to walk to school, but for Freddie it felt like hours as Carly kept asking him lots of questions. He just replied with "Carly i think its best you ask Sam all this, she is the girl in this relationship not me" The school building was still quite quiet when the arrived but he knew Sam would be around as she always gets in early now for the bacon in the school canteen. Carly and Freddie went to her and Sam's lockers thinking thats where Sam would be, plus Carly needed to go to her locker.

"She's not here" Carly said. "You dont think she's not coming" Carly was about to continue but realised she could of very easily gave everything away.

"What why wouldn't she come to school?" Freddie questioned.

Before Carly even began to answer she saw Gibby and used him as a reason not to answer Freddie.

"Hey Gibby" Carly shouted waving at him.

"Hey Carly, freddie, so where's Sam?" Gibby asked looking at freddie winking at him. As this happened Sam had just entered the building and walked over to them.

"Morning" She said. She looked at Freddie and you could see they were already beginning to feel awquard around each other.

"Ah young love" Gibby said as he pushed Freddie towards Sam. Freddie then put his arm around Sam and kissed her on the cheek and said "Good morning sweet heart" Sam rested her head on his shoulder and forced out a smile.

With that the bell rang to go to class, Sam and Freddie had drama together, which Miss Briggs was covering today. Freddie grabbed sam's hand and they started to walk down to there lesson together. They really did look like a great couple and the rest of the school couldn't stop staring at them. Carly and Gibby walked the opposite way to walk to Art together.

"This week is going to be great" Gibby said laughing.

" I know right" Carly replied "Dont you just love halloween" They both laughed.

**(Drama class)**

Sam and Freddie enetered the class room hand in hand and decided to sit right at the back of the classroom. Once everyone had taken there seats Mrs Briggs said good morning to everyone. She was in a much better mood then usual.

"Right everyone, today is the day where I give you your roles for the school play" Mrs Briggs announced.

Sam was about to fall asleep when Mrs Briggs Spoke again. "Freddie you will play Romeo and Sam you will play Juliet"

"What" Sam and Freddie both yelled at the same time.

"I just assume scince you two are a couple now, you would like to play Romeo and Juliet" Mrs Briggs said with a smile on her face.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other puzzled, wanting to know how Mrs Briggs new they were going out. The whole class smiled, laughed and cheered whilst Sam bashed her head down on the desk. Freddie knew this was going to be a very long painful week. They both officially hated halloween...


	5. Chapter 5 icarly and a date?

**Chapter 5- icarly and a date?**

It was the end of the school day and for Sam and Freddie the day dragged by. For Carly, Gibby and everyone else at school all loved and enjoyed their day. They had spent their day mostly answering everyone's questions about how they ended up together and all the girls were asking Sam how good a kisser Freddie is and whats the most romantic thing he has ever done for her? Sam usually didnt mind making things up but when she had to lie about going out with Freddie Benson she didnt enjoy it. But anyway it was the end of the day and Sam, Carly and Freddie met at the lockers.

"So are you coming back to mine" Carly asked

"Yeh thats where all the free food is" Sam answered

"No ill be back later to do icarly, but ive got an emergency AV club meeting first" Freddie replied.

"Ahh okay, i feel sorry for you two you havnt had any alone time all day" Carly said.

Sam was about to unlock her locker but Freddie span her around, pulled her towards him and kissed her goodbye.

"See you soon princess Puckett" He whispered in her ear and walked off. This made Sam smile and Carly seemed to notice.

"What are you smiling about?" Carly asked.

"Nothing" Sam replied.

"I think someone's in love" Carly said as the two girls left the school building. Sam didnt answer her.

**(Carly's apartment)**

"Hey girlies, your late home where have you been?" Spencer asked Carly as she and Sam walked through the front door.

"Oh we stopped to get a smothie" Carly answered.

"Oh right, wheres freddie" Spencer asked.

"He had an emergency AV club meeting" Sam replied.

"Aww trust you to know where you boyfriend is" Spencer said.

Sam immediatly shot spencer a glare.

"Anyway where gonna go get ready for icarly" Carly said as she dragged Sam up the stairs to the icarly studio.

**(1 hour later)**

icarly was starting in 10 minutes and nobody knew where Freddie was. They weren't sure wether he was still at his AV club meeting or on his way, anything could of happened to him. Carly was starting to panic.

"Where is Freddie" Carly asked walking up and down the studio, she was nervous that they weren't gonna be able to do icarly.

"I dont know Carls, just calm down" Sam answered.

"How can i calm down" Carly replied "And anyway you should be more worried about him then i am, hes your boyfriend" Carly said.

With that Freddie walked in and straight over to his tech cart to prepare his camera for the show.

"Oh thank God your here" Carly said as he walked in.

" Sorry im late, my meeting ran later than usual" Freddie said.

"Well couldn't you have just left, they could of coped without you" Sam yelled she was about to continue but Freddie cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

"Im sorry, am i forgiven?" He asked then kissed her on the cheek.

"No" She yelled, then remembered they were dating. "I mean yes" She said leaning in to kiss him again.

"Awww, now come on icarly starts in 30 seconds" Carly said "You two can finish kissing later"

Freddie grabbed his camera while Carly and Sam ran to the middle of the icarly studio.

"In 5, 4, 3,2" Freddie said and then pointed at Sam with a smile on his face when he missed out the 1.

"Hello, im carly" Carly said.

" and im Sam" Sam replied.

"And this is icarly" They both shouted.

"Now tonight on icarly, were gonna start off with something we all thought was never gonna happen" Carly said.

"Which is what?" Sam questioned whilst looking at Freddie who just shrugged his shoulders.

With that Carly started walking over to freddie then grabbed the camera off of him and then pushed him towards Sam. She then turned the camera to face her and started to speak.

" Well you have probably heard that Sam and Freddie are dating and yes its true and they are gonna prove that to you right now" Carly said she then turned the camera to face Sam and Freddie.

Sam and Freddie both looked at eachother they couldnt believe what they were going to have to do. Freddie took a deep breath, put his hands arounds Sam's waist and started to kiss her. Sam soon closed her eyes, placed her arms around freddies neck and deepened the kiss. After about two minutes they broke apart and just stared into each others eyes. Carly then turned the camera towards her again.

"We will now continue with icarly" She annonced as she gave Freddie back his camera.

Twenty minutes passed by and it was the end of the show and Carly started walking over to the door of the studio.

"Great show tonight guys, now im gonna let you spend some time alone by yourselves" She said as she left the studio closed the door behind her and locked it.

"We are now stuck in here" Freddie said "She's even turned out the elevator" He added.

"Now what are we suppost to do" Sam questioned.

"Well i can tell you one thing, i bet she's gonna be watching us as she has the secret camera turned on" He replied then whispered in her ear "I think were gonna have to act like a couple" Freddie then placed his arms around Sam's waist but he was standing behind her, he then kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you want to sit down?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Yeh okay then" He replied as he pulled her over to the beanbags.

Sam and Freddie shared one bean bag, Freddie had his arm around Sam and she comfortably had her head resting on his neck. They layed there for a while having a cuddle and making up random conversations with each other like what they could do on the next icarly. After a while of chatting it was getting late and the both fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

What they didnt know is that Carly wasnt even watching them she just made it look like she was going to. The studio door wasnt even locked Carly just pretended to lock it. Sam and Freddie were probably gonna be there asleep for the night...


	6. Chapter 6 Councilling and kissing

**Chapter 6- councilling and kissing. **

The sun was starting to rise in Seattle and Sam and Freddie were just starting to wake up, still in each others arms. The sun was rising earlier than usual as it was only 6:30am. Perhaps the weather was going to be lovely again today. As the sun shone through the window of the icarly studio Sam and Freddie were officially awake.

"Good morning" Freddie whispered, as he turned to face Sam.

"Good morning" She replied "Why are we whispering?" She asked.

"Carly could still be watching us" He replied still whispering

"Oh" Sam replied with a smile on her face.

With that they both leaned forward too meet each other and shared a sweet good morning kiss and cuddle before they decided to go home and get ready for school. Freddie decided he better hurry before his Mum called the police.

"Ill see you at school" Freddie said to Sam.

"Eh yeh" She replied. "Im gonna be late though me and Mum have a councilling session in an hour" She said.

"Okay then" Freddie replied while kissing her on the cheek and walking through the front door of his apartment.

**(At school)**

First and second period had gone and Carly had met Freddie at the lockers.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Carly asked "She wasnt in first class" Carly said sounding a little worried.

"Yeh her and her mum had a councilling session first thing, i think she will be here pretty soon" Freddie replied.

With that Sam came storming through the main entrance of the school building with her eyes full of anger as she scanned the hallways as if she was looking for someone. She then spotted Carly and Freddie talking and stormed over to her. Carly smiled at her.

"Hey baby" Freddie greeted her "Wait whats a matter" He asked grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"AHHH im so annoyed" she screamed whilst kicking the lockers.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, come on tell me whats up" Freddie said.

"Right i went to the counciller and some how my Mum knows were dating, she let it slip while we were there and now the stupid counciller wants us to have a relationship session as she's aware of my anger issues" Sam screamed.

"What, when do we have to go in?" Freddie asked her.

"Tomorrow" Sam replied whilst cuddiling freddie for comfort.

" Im sure it will be fine, atleast will have eachother" Freddie replied as he placed his arms around sam and kissed her, she then placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

This is when Carly decided to leave and to let them have their little moment. She said goodbye to the two of them but they didnt really take any notice as they were to busy kissing. With that the bell went and they were forced to brake there kiss.

"Come on then, time for play rehersal" Freddie said as he grabbed Sam's hand and they started walking towards the drama studio.

"Cause i bet will have to do lots of kissing there" Freddie whispered in Sam's ear. Sam just laughed...


	7. Chapter 7 over hear and time for ears

**chapter 7 -**

The school day had ended. Sam was still in a bad mood from her councilling session and tierd from having to kiss Freddie so much in play rehersal. It was like Miss Briggs kept making them doing the same Scene over and over again for two hours just because there dating. Although i do think Sam and Freddie could of secretly enjoyed it.

"You coming back to mine?" Carly asked, just like she does everyday.

"No" Sam replied. "I better go check on Mum, we all know what she's like after a councilling session" She said.

"Oh yeh good luck there" Carly replied. "What about you Freddie?" She asked

"Naa sorry Carls, i have to go with my Mum to her lady doctor" He moaned.

Carly and Sam both laughed. Freddie then turned to face sam.

"Ill see you tomorrow" He said to her.

"Yeh at our councilling session" She replied.

"Im sure it wont be as bad as you think" He said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked off.

**(Next day at Councilling session)**

"Good afternoon Sam, good afternoon Freddie, why dont we sit down." the counciller said. "Now do you want to start off this session with telling me what the problem is in this relationship" She said.

"Erm there is no problem in our relationship" Freddie replied lightly.

"There must be a problem, this is Sam your dating" She said.

"Eh dont you think thats a bit rude" Freddie said. " Yes Sam can be rude and aggressive but i care about her" Freddie shouted.

With that Freddie thought that Sam was a little quiet and would of usually caused an argument by now. He turned to see where she was, she was fast asleep.

"Now dear boy dont get argumentative with me, is that why you and Sam get along so well?" She asked.

With that Freddie was starting to get angry.

"We are leaving" He said. "Sam wake up, its time to go" He called.

With that Sam woke up and grabbed Freddie's hand letting him walk her out of the councillers office. There was no point in going back to school as they had to leave early to go to the counciller and everyone will be leaving school for the day anyway.

"So why dont we go get a smoothie then go back to Carly's?" Freddie suggested.

"Yeh i'd like that" Sam replied.

Sam and Freddie stopped and picked up their smothies and went straight to bushwell plaza. They walked up hand in hand to Carly's and Freddie's apartment.

"Erm ill be in in a minute" Freddie said. "I just have to put a note on the fridge for my Mum" He explained.

"Okay" Sam replied as he kissed her on the cheek, then walked through his apartment door.

Sam was about to walk straight into Carly's apartment but then she started to over hear Carly and Spencers conversation.

"What you really think Sam's starting to fall for Freddie" Spencer said.

Sam decided she would stay and listen some more...


	8. Chapter 8  they dont know that I know

**Chapter 8- they dont know that I know.**

"Yeh its obvious she likes him" Replied Carly.

"What do you mean?" asked spencer.

"When ever they kiss, she smiles and thinks I dont notice" Carly replied. " Freddie seems to kiss her a lot so i think he's starting to fall for her" Carly continued.

"So our plan is working?" Spencer asked.

"Yes" Carly replied. "Best halloween prank ever right, make your two best friends date and think there pranking me, when really were pranking them" Carly continued.

" And to help them out with realising that they are perfect for each other" Spencer said.

"Exactly" Carly replied with a smile on her face. "We only have four days left for them to realise that they love each other though" Carly added.

"I think they will realise" Spencer said.

"Me to" Carly replied.

Sam couldnt believe what she was hearing, her and Freddie were being set up? And they weren't playing a prank on Carly? Was she really starting to fall for Freddie she thought. Sam didnt know what to do, think or feel.

"Anyway do you want to hear about my latest sculpture?" Spencer asked Carly as her phone beeped.

"Thats wierd" Carly said not really listening to Spencer.

"What is?" Spencer asked.

"Freddie just texted me to ask Sam if she wanted one of those fruit chocolate fudge bars he was talking about" Carly replied looking confused.

Sam knew she had to act now and quickly opened the door to Carly's apartment and walked in.

"Hello, ive come for ham" She said making her way over to the fridge, it was like she had forgotten everything she had just heard.

"Hey" Carly and Spencer said.

"Freddie just sent me a text wanting to know if you want one of those fruit chocolate fudge bars" Carly said.

"Oh yeh ive been dying for one of those" Sam replied. "Ill text him back" She said taking her phone out of her pocket and began to text Freddie.

"Okay" Carly replied.

**To Freddie**

yeh id love one of those bars and we need to talk later in PRIVATE. Dont worry or mention anything to Carly though. Just come over and act normal please.

**Love Sam x **


	9. Chapter 9 Go to the fire escape

**Chapter 9- Go to the fire escape**

Freddie had just finished writting his note to his Mum and he was placing it on the fridge when his phone beeped. He had recieved his text from Sam and decided to reply. He did wonder why they had to talk in private though and why Carly wasnt aloud to know about it. He thought that is was most probably Sam being Sam, but when he thought about it could be something a lot more important.

**To Sam**

Okay i wont say anything, i am worried about you now though. One fruit chocolate fudge bar is coming up.

**Love Freddie xx **

Freddie grabbed Sam a fruit chocolate fudge bar and started walking towards the door he stopped when he realised something and had to read Sam's text to him again. She wrote love Sam he thought and added a kiss then, he wrote love Freddie and added to kissed. This made him smile for some reason that Sam had sent love Sam. He felt like his heart had risen and wanted to know if she really did love him. Its not like it mattered he thought because he didnt love her, or did he? Anyway Freddie made his way over to Carly's apartment.

"Hello" Freddie said as he walked through the door to Carly's apartment.

"Hey" Carly said.

"Did you get my text?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Freddie replied. "Did you get mine?" Freddie asked.

"No my phone pretty much died when i sent you that text" Sam replied.

"Oh" Freddie replied looking kid of upset. "Anyway... i brought you this" He said showing her the fruit chocolate fudge bar and placing it down on the side. "And this" Freddie said as he placed his arms around Sam's waist and kissed her.

"Hmm so what was that for?" Sam asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I dont know" Freddie replied. "I just felt like doing this" Freddie said as he kissed her again.

Sam just laughed, smiled and jumped up to have a great big hug from Freddie.

They kissed again and smiled at eachother. Freddie then walked over to the sofa and sat down with Sam now on his lap. They just stared in to eachothers eyes and even forgot that Carly was in the room.

"Can we go rehearse for icarly now please" Carly asked.

Sam and Freddie both shot out of there daze.

"Oh yeh sure" Sam and Freddie both replied.

Sam got off Freddies lap and pulled him up and off of the sofa. They then followed Carly up to the studio hand in hand.

**(Studio)**

"So freddie did you fix the green screen?" Carly asked.

"Eh yeh I just need to test it" Freddie replied. "Do you want to test it now?" He asked.

"Yeh sure" Sam and Carly answered.

"CARLY I NEED YOUR HELP!" Spencer shouted from downstairs.

"Im coming" She shouted doen to him. "Ill be five minutes you two" She said to Sam and freddie as she walked out of the studio.

"So are you going to tell me whats up?" Freddie asked Sam.

"No not now, we cant risk Carly coming back" Sam replied as Freddie placed his arms around her waist.

"So when can i know?" Freddie asked as Sam placed her arms around his neck.

" Leave here and go to the fire escape ten minutes after rehersal and ill meet you there" Sam replied.

Freddie then gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips and then gave her a cuddle.

"Should i be worried?" He asked.

"It depends how you are feeling now" Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked looking confused.

Sam went to reply but Carly entered the room.

"Oh sorry, did i interupt something?" Carly asked.

"No" Sam answered "Lets rehearse for this next web show" She said...


	10. Chapter 10 Good bye kiss

**chapter 10- Good bye kiss**

The web show had just ended and Carly and Freddie were cleaning up the icarly studio. Sam was pretending that she was asleep on the bean bags as usual. She did the same thing every week, thinking Carly and Freddie actually thought she was asleep.

"Oh no Carly whats the time?"Freddie asked starting to sound panicked.

"8:15 why?" Carly asked him as she put her pear phone in her pocket.

"Oh I have to go, my Mums gonna go crazy" Freddie said. "Are you gonna be alright getting rid of the rest of this mess" Freddie asked.

"Yeh you go its fine" Carly replied. " Can you turn off your tech cart before you go though" She asked.

"Yeh sure" Freddie replied.

"Im just gonna get the mop, ill see you tomorrow Freddie" Carly said.

"Bye" Freddie said as he turned his tech cart off and made his way over to Sam.

"I think my actings better than yours" Freddie whispered in Sam's ear. "Ill see you in a minute" He said as he kissed her on the fore head and left the studio leaving Sam to smile.

Carly then walked back in to the studio to see that Sam had woken up and was holding her stomach looking like she was in a lot of pain.

"Sam are you okay?" Carly asked looking worried.

"No i got a stomach ache, i think i better go home" Sam replied getting up off of the bean bags.

"Are you sure you dont want me to take care of you?" Carly asked.

"No thanks ill just go home" Sam replied.

"Well you cant walk, ill get Spencer to drive you" Carly said.

"No its fine, i think the fresh air will do me good" Sam replied and walked out of the door, making her way to the fire escape to meet Freddie.

**(Fire escape)**

"Hey, you were quick" Freddie said as he seen Sam entering the fire escape.

"Yeh its amazing, how quick a person can get a stomach ache" She replied and sat down next to him.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Freddie asked getting straight to the point.

"Right, you know when you went to put a note on your fridge and i was gonna meet you in Carly's" Sam asked.

"Yeh" Freddie replied looking awfully confused.

"I didnt go straight into Carly's" Sam said. "I waited outside listening to Carly's and Spencer's conversation" Sam continued.

"So what was it about?" Freddie asked.

"Were not pranking Carly by saying were dating, its Carly and Spencer that are pranking us" Sam explained.

"What!" Freddie yelled. "I hope were gonna get prank them back" He said.

"Yeh but the only thing i can think of is splitting up and that means..."Sam replied but never finished what she was going to say.

"That means what?" Freddie asked her, hoping she was going to finish what she was gonna say.

"Oh it doesnt matter" Sam replied looking down at the floor.

"So are we breaking up?" Freddie asked.

"Looks like it" She replied.

With that Freddie grabbed Sam's hand then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" Sam asked him.

"A goodbye kiss" Freddie replied, smiling at her.

"Oh, well i wasnt ready" Sam replied leaning forward kissing Freddie again.

They soon broke apart from there short sweet kiss as Freddie had something to say.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I wasnt ready for that kiss" Freddie replied.

"Are you ready now?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Freddie replied as they both leaned forwards kissing each other again, they soon ended the kiss when the heard Freddies mum enter the fire escape calling Freddie's name.

"Oh sorry you to, was i interupting something" She asked.

"No, its fine i need to be getting home anyway. Good night" Sam replied leaving the fire escape.

Mrs Benson turned towards Freddie who looked quite upset.

"Freddie are you alright?" Mrs Benson asked.

"No" he replied. "I think i just made the biggest mistake of my life" Freddie said...


	11. Chapter 11 Carly finds out

**chapter 11- Carly finds out.**

It was the next day and Freddie woke up feeling really down. He was glad that he didnt have to see Sam or Carly today as he had an AV club trip. He figured that things would of been a bit aqward for him and Sam today so it would be good to get away for a day while things cooled off. He was wondering if Sam felt the same way...

Sam woke up not knowing how she felt, she was unsure of what she felt towards Freddie and what she felt towards Carly for trying to set them up. What she did know is that she had no idea how she was going to tell Carly that they broke up and why they actually did. The truth was she actually didnt know herself why the actually broke up. She then remembered that they were only pretending to be dating and the whole thing felt real to her. Sam soon pushed herself out of bed to get ready for school.

**(School)**

"Hey" Carly said cheerfully as she met Sam at the lockers.

"Hi" Sam replied in a grumpy mood.

"Whats wrong?" Carly asked. "Have you still got a stomach ache?" She said.

"No that went last night" Sam replied.

"I know what it is" Carly said. "Your upset because your not going to see Freddie today" Carly teased poking Sam in the stomach.

"Erm no actually, me and Freddie broke up last night" Sam said turning away from Carly hoping she wouldnt say anything.

"YOU WHAT!" Carly yelled.

With that the pupils that were in the corridor stopped and turned to see what was wrong with Carly.

"Calm down Carly, lets not make a big deal out of this" Sam whispered.

With that Carly noticed that everyone was staring at her so she grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her in to the caretakers office and closed the door.

"What do you mean you and Freddie broke up?" Carly asked.

"I mean we broke up" Sam answered.

"But why? To me it looked like the past four days were the best days of your life" Carly said. "You were so great together" She added.

Sam knew that Carly was right the last four days were amazing, but it was all an act right? She wasnt sure.

" You mean we were so great together when we were around you" Sam said knowing that it was a complete lie because her and Freddie even acted like a couple when they were by themselves, but why was that she thought? This whole situation was so confusing to her and she needed some time to herself. With that the bell rang.

"I have to go,i dont want to be late for Mrs Briggs again, see you later" Sam said as she walked out of the door of the caretakers office, leaving Carly apsolutely shocked, wanting to know what the real reason was why they broke up and why hadnt her plan worked. She was thinking she needed a plan B...

**(After school)**

School had ended for the day and Sam really didnt enjoy her day. Everyone pretty much knew now that Sam and Freddie had broken up and wanted to know why. They knew Sam wouldnt tell them so they went to Carly and asked. Carly didnt give them much of an answer because she didnt actually know the real reason why the broke up. How could she if Sam didnt know herself. Any way the two girls went back to Carly's apartment.

"Were home" Carly shouted as they walked through the door.

"Carly come and help me please" Spencer yelled.

"Ill be back in a minute Sam" Carly said running up the stairs to go find Spencer. Sam didnt answer her, she was to busy rading the fridge.

**(Upstairs)**

"Hey, can you hold this why i glue this?" Spencer asked.

"You can do that later, we have more important things to worry about" Carly replied.

"Like what?" Spencer asked.

"Sam and Freddie broke up last night" Carly answered.

"What, why?" Spencer asked.

"I dont know" Carly replied "What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"I actually have no idea" Spencer said.

"Right well we can sort this out later, when Sam's not down stairs" Carly said walking towards the stairs.

**(Downstairs)**

Not long after Carly had gone upstairs and Sam was sat on the sofa eating ham Freddie had entered the apartment.

"Carly, Carly are you home" Freddie yelled as he entered, he then stopped. "Oh hey, Sam" He said awquardly.

"Erm hi Freddie" She nervously replied.

They stayed where they were quietly staring at each other for a few minutes, niether of them knew what to say to each other.

"So how was your trip?" Sam asked Freddie wanting to make things less awquard.

"Ehh yeh it was great" Freddie replied. Things soon then became very awquard again, then Carly came down the stairs.

"Oh hey Freddie, what are you doing here?" Carly asked very cheerfully.

"Ehh i just came over to tell you that you should emm check the icarly emails" He replied.

"Oh okay, ill do it now" Carly said.

"Okay im gonna get out of your way, bye" Freddie said nervously before quickly leaving Carly's apartment and walking in to his own.

With that Sam put down her plate of ham and stood up.

"Whats a matter, you dont want your ham?" Carly asked.

"No im not hungry" Sam replied sounding a bit fed up as she just walked out of Carly's apartment.

Carly was shocked Sam wasnt hungry. That must of meant that Sam is in love with Freddie...


	12. Chapter 12 The talks and play rehersal

**chapter 12 - The talks and a play rehersal. **

It was early hours of the morning and Carly and Spencer were still up. Carly didnt care that she had to be in school in about 7 hours. She just wanted to think of a new plan that would definatly get Sam and Freddie together. She also wanted them together before halloween and so did Spencer. The problem was that halloween was only a day away. Carly was positive that Sam had fallen for Freddie, but she wasnt one hundred percent sure that Freddie had fallen for Sam. Maybe he was just better at covering it then Sam was. The only idea they had come up with is for Carly to talk to Sam and for Spencer to talk to Freddie. They decided to call it a night and go to sleep, even though it was 2am in the morning.

**(School)**

"Hey" Carly said as she met Sam at the lockers like every day.

"You look tierd" Sam replied.

"Yeh i didnt get a lot of sleep last night" Carly said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"My room was freezing" Carly lied.

"Oh right" Sam said whilst opening her locker.

"Any way speaking of last night, how come you left so quickly?" Carly asked.

"Emm i had to clear my head" Sam said, worrying about what Carly was gonna say to her next.

"What about you and Freddie" Carly asked.

"No, why an earth do you think it will be about me and him?" Sam asked. "We broke up" Sam continued.

"I know you love him Sam, just admit" Carly said.

Before Sam could answer Carly Mrs Briggs came over with Freddie.

"Sam play rehersal starts in ten minutes" Mrs Briggs said.

"What we still have to do the play?" Sam asked.

"Well yes even though you and Freddie have broken up you still have to do the play" Mrs Briggs said. "Im sure it wont hurt to kiss eachother a few more times" She added whilst giving them a wink and walking off.

"So are you coming" Freddie said nervously.

"Ehh yeh, sure why not" Sam replied forcing out a smile.

Sam and Freddie walked to play rehersal together in complete silence. They didnt really know what to say together. They had left Carly at the lockers, she was hoping that them having to do a kissing scene would bring them back together. She was also loving Mrs Briggs for making them still do it.

**(Play rehersal)**

Sam and Freddie were running through the very important ending scene. You could tell that they were both nervous that they were going to kiss each other again. As Sam said her last line Freddie then leaned forward to kiss her, there lips slowly met as there eyes closed.

"And cut" Mrs Briggs yelled and the stage curtains closed.

Sam and Freddie broke from there kiss and stood there staring in to each others eyes for a few minutes. The bell then rang.

"I have to go" said Sam and ran off.

"No Sam wait" Freddie called after her but she was gone.

School had ended for the day and Carly had decided to drag Sam to build a bra and glitter gloss. This was because Carly had wanted to go there all week and Spencer had invited Freddie around to help out with a new sculpture when really they were gonna have a little one to one chat.

**(Carly's apartment)**

"Hey, Freddie, im glad you could help me at such short notice" Spencer said as Freddie walked in.

"Thats alright Spence" Freddie replied.

"Carly and Sam would be here, but there having girl time" Spencer explained.

"Oh right, thats fine" Freddie replied not sounding that happy.

"Whats wrong kido, you seemed upset as soon as i mentioned Sam?" Spencer asked.

"Ahh its nothing" Freddie replied.

"Your not over the break up are you?" Spencer asked.

"What dont be stupid" Freddie replied. "Its not like we were actually dating for real" Freddie added.

"You wish you were though, dont you?" Spencer asked.

Freddie looked shocked and was just about to reply but Carly and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys" Carly said.

Sam's smile went off her face as soon as she seen Freddie, she didnt really like being in contact with him lately.

"Oh look Carly and Sam are back and so early" Spencer said.

"Ehh yeh, they can help you now, im gonna get out of here" Freddie said nervously whilst walking out the door.

"So are you two gonna help me?" Spencer asked looking annoyed at Carly for coming home so early.

"Sure" Carly said.

"No im gonna get out of here" Sam replied now looking quite upset. "Ill see you tomorrow for the halloween icarly" She said walking out and closing the door.

"You can see she's heart broken" Carly said.

"Yeh, did you find anything out?" Spencer asked.

"No i was about to but then Mrs Briggs came and interupted our conversation" Carly replied. "Did you?" She asked.

"No i was about to but then you came home" Spencer replied.

"So what are we gonna do about it now?" Carly asked.

"No idea, but there gonna have to be in the same room as each other for a long time while you do all the icarly stuff tomorrow" Spencer said whilst smiling at Carly...


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Halloween!

**chapter 13- Happy Halloween!**

Carly had woken up bright and early the next day it was officially halloween. She was worried about how Sam and Freddie were going to cope with being in the same room as each other all day but she was also excited to see how the day was going to turn out. Carly had told Freddie to come over first thing as they had so much to do. Carly made Sam stay the night so she knew that she would be here in time to help. It was gonna take them most of the day as they had to rehearse icarly, bake cookies and decorate the studio to make it look spooky. Freddie also had to download some sound effects for tonights show. Carly decided it was time to wake up Sam.

"Sam wake up" Carly said tapping her on the shoulder.

Sam started stirring and eventually woke up, it took Carly a few attempts to get her fully awake though.

"What is it Carl's?" Sam asked sounding half asleep.

"We have to get up and start the icarly preperations" Carly replied. "And Freddie will be here in a minute" She added

Sam moaned as soon as she heard Freddie's name. Sam didnt really like being around him scince they broke up from there pretend relationship.

"Come on you and Freddie have to get used to being around each other" Carly said as she dragged Sam out of bed to go get ready for the day.

**(icarly studio) **

"Im here" Freddie said as he entered the icarly studio.

"Hey" Carly greeted him cheerfully whilst Sam just smiled nervously.

"So what are we doing first?" Freddie asked.

"Eh i was thinking we can decorate the studio, then you can download the sound affects while me and Sam bake the cookies then we can rehearse" Carly suggested

"Sounds like a plan" Freddie replied.

"Great, the decorations are here" Carly said.

Carly, Sam and Freddie walked over to where the decorations were.

"Oh ive left the giant spider in Spencer's room, ill just go get it" Carly said as she ran out of the studio leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

Sam was about to move one of the boxes when she tripped over but freddie caught her. There faces were inches apart.

"Erm thanks" Sam said nervously.

"Thats okay" Freddie replied sounding just as nervous as Sam.

"You can let go of me now" Sam suggested when she realised Freddie was still holding her.

"Oh sorry" Freddie replied as he let go of Sam.

"So..." Sam said not knowing what to say.

"Happy halloween" Freddie said trying to make conversation then Carly walked back in with a giant spider.

Carly, Sam and Freddie were fast at work through out the day. Carly couldnt help but notice that when Freddie thought know one was looking he couldnt keep his eyes off Sam and he kept smiling when ever he looked at her. The same thing happened with Sam when she thought no one was looking she couldnt keep her eyes off Freddie. Carly and Spencer seen it all. It was soon time for icarly to start.

**(icarly)**

"Hello and im Carly" Carly said.

"And im Sam you are watching a very special webisode of icarly!" Sam said.

"Because its halloween" Carly yelled.

"To start off with Freddie is gonna press the play button while we show you a scary video" Sam said.

Freddie just stood there holding his camera, not really paying much attention to what was going on.

"Freddie" Carly said.

"Yo earth to Freddie" Sam called.

Freddie snapped out of his day dream.

"I cant do this" He said.

"Cant do what?" Carly asked as Freddie handed her his camera and walked right over to Sam...


	14. Chapter 14 Best halloween ever

**Chapter 14- Best halloween ever**

Carly and Sam didnt know what to do and they didnt have a clue what was going on with Freddie. Carly didnt know what to do with the camera so she just turned the camera towards Sam and Freddie. She could see that Sam looked a little nervous as Freddie walked forwards and stopped right in front of Sam.

"I cant do this" Freddie repeated.

"Cant do what?" Sam asked.

"I cant cope with us being like what we have been around each other for the last three days" Freddie replied. "Because.." He went to continue but stopped.

"Because what?" Sam asked wanting him to continue.

Freddie ran his hand down Sam's face and looked right in to her blue eyes before he spoke again.

"Because ive fallen in love with you" Freddie said. "I just want things back to way they used to be, if not better" Freddie added.

At this point Carly had actually started crying, she was so happy that Freddie had finally spoken up about his feelings. She even forgot this was live on icarly to over a million people.

"I love you Sam puckett" Freddie admitted.

Sam looked like she was close to crying when she finally chose to speak.

"I love you two" Sam said with a tear running down her cheek.

Carly decided it was her time to leave so she quietly left the studio, taking Freddie's camera with her so Sam and Freddie could get some time alone as a real couple. She was so happy her plan had kind of worked.

As Carly left the studio Freddie put his hands around Sam's waist and leaned forward to kiss her. There lips met and Sam placed her arms around his neck whilst deepining the kiss. After a while they broke apart...

"I love you so much" Freddie said to Sam before leaning forward and kissing her again.

Sam and Freddie were up in the icarly studio for most of the night while Carly was down stairs desperatly wanting to know what was going on upstairs, but she thought it was best to leave them alone.

Sam and Freddie were laying on the bean bad having a cuddle when Freddie's phone beeped

**To Freddie**

Come home now please.

**From Mum**

"I have to go" Freddie said to Sam looking annoyed that he had to leave her.

Sam just pulled a sad face and decided to walk him to his door. They stopped and stood out side Freddie's apartment.

"Have i ever told you that i love you?" Freddie asked whilst giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips.

"Maybe" Sam replied. "Have i ever told you that i love you?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Maybe once or twice" He replied.

They both laughed and shared a good night kiss. Freddie walked inside his apartment. Sam was already missing him and decided she was gonna sleep at Carly's where she was closer to him and could see him straight away in the morning...


	15. Chapter 15Carly asks

**Chapter 15- Carly asks**

It was the next day and the weekend was over. Everyone had finished there halloween celebrations and it was time for another week at school. Scince Sam had stayed at Carly's house over night the girls didnt have to meet this morning but they still decided to go straight to there lockers anyway as Carly needed hers.

"Why do i have to have gym class first thing?" Carly moaned.

"Carls that sounds like something i would say"Sam answered.

Carly ignored what Sam said to her and continued moaning.

"Do you know what makes it worse?" Carly asked. "Its a double lesson" Carly answered her own question.

Sam started marching on the spot and pulled a big cheesy grin before she started to speak.

"Ahh well atleast it will get you motivated" Sam said cheerfully.

"Well someone is very happy this morning" Carly hinted. "Could it be because..." Carly continued but stopped.

This was because she saw Freddie walking there was sneaking up on Sam. He eventually made it over to them and wrapped his arms around her waist and span her around in a full circle and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning" Freddie said to Sam looking really happy.

Sam turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning" She replied smiling and leaned forward to kiss him good morning.

Everyone who was in the school hallway stopped to watch they needed to know what happened between the both of them as they only seen half of it on icarly last night. They soon carried on with what they were all doing as it was clear that they were now a real couple.

"Question time" Carly interupted.

"Okay, lets get this over with" Sam said.

"Why did you two brake up in the first place?" Carly asked wanting to know why they actually stopped the dare.

"Because i over heard you and Spencer talking" Sam replied.

"Yeh saying that we were not pranking you, you were pranking us" Freddie continued.

"Oh" Carly said looking kind of guilty.

"But it doesnt matter now because i love you" He said to Sam.

"And i love you" Sam replied.

With that the school bell rang.

"I believe its time for the last play rehersal" Freddie said to Sam.

"I believe it is" Sam replied.

"Well lets go then" Freddie said holding out his hand for Sam which she took.

"Bye Carls" Sam said.

"Have fun kissing each other" She replied.

"We will" Sam and Freddie both said while walking down the school hallway on there way to play rehersal. They were holding hands and niether of them had never been this happy...


	16. Chapter 16 Hes my Romeo im Juliet

**Chapter 16- He's my Romeo im Juliet**

It was the night of the school play and Sam was on her way to her dressing room. She entered with her costume in her hands and was planning on getting ready straight away. This was before she seen a bunch of red roses on her dressing table. Sam walked over to them straight away where a note was left. The note read:

**To Juliet**

I love you so much, and i cant wait to see you out there i know you will look beautiful as always.

**Love your Romeo X**

Sam knew they were from Freddie. She wanted to go see him and say thankyou but she knew he couldnt. This was because he was probably getting ready for the show. She also thought she would wait until after the show to thank him.

It was nearly time for the show to start and Sam was all ready she was waiting by the side of the stage. She then felt to warm comforting arms wrap around her waist and someone kissed her on the cheek. She new straight away it was Freddie and began to smile.

"Nervous?" Freddie asked.

"A little, but i know ill be fine" Sam answered.

"And what makes you say that?" Freddie whispered in her ear.

"Because ill have you there with me every step of the way" Sam replied looking at Freddie.

Freddie's face lit up, what Sam had said to him made him feel so happy. He kissed her gently on the lips whilst holding on to her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Show time" Yelled Mrs Briggs ruining there moment. " Get to your first places please" She said.

Sam and Freddie made there way to the stage for the opening scene. The curtains soon opened and they both spotted Carly, Spencer, Gibby and Mrs Benson sat in the front row ready to watch. Everyone new it was going to be a great show and the first scene was in full speed.

The show was coming to an end quite quickly and Sam and Freddie were getting ready for there ending kiss, which they were both looking forward to. As Sam said her last line, Freddie leaned forward to kiss her. There lips met and the stage curtains closed. Followed by the cheers and claps from the audience. Sam and Freddie continued kissing behind the curtain, they forgot that people were around them. A girl from the year below who was playing an extra tried to distract them.

"You do know you can stop now" She told them, but Sam and Freddie just ignored them.

Sam and Freddie broke from there kiss.

"I love you" Sam said.

Freddie smiled and replied " I love you to" He said, kissing her again.

"Thankyou for my roses" Sam said smiling.

"Your very welcome Puckett" Freddie replied whilst leaning forward to kiss her again.

Everyone then knew that Sam and Freddie really were a perfect match and that they would be together for a very long time, if not they would be together forever...

**Author's Note**

**I think thats my story finished here, unless you can think of an extra chapter. If you can please feel free to let me know on twitter or by reviewing the story. I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks for all the reviews ive had so far. Please follow me on twitter nadenestweet i will follow you back. My next story will come up with in the next few weeks. **


End file.
